


Sherlock a Hogwarts

by Albascura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Potter!Lock, Potterlock, fandom!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albascura/pseuds/Albascura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il titolo verrà cambiato!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sull'Hogwarts Express

 

Aveva passato tutto il viaggio sull'Hogwarts Express chiuso in uno scompartimento, da solo, con il naso appiccicato alle pagine di un enorme libro di Pozioni che aveva rubato dal baule di Mycroft. Quel ciccione borioso era troppo impegnato a ingozzarsi di cioccorane per accorgersi del furto, pensò con una smorfia di disgusto.

Sherlock non era particolarmente contento di andare ad Hogwarts. Ci sarebbe stata troppa gente in quel posto, e sarebbe stato costretto a instaurare rapporti sociali con persone stupide e noiose e non ne aveva per niente voglia.

L'unica cosa che lo tratteneva dello scendere dal treno e darsi alla macchia era il pensiero di studiare pozioni. Era un po' come la chimica di cui gli avevano parlato alle scuole elementari babbane che aveva frequentato finché non gli era arrivata la lettera della preside McGonagall, che lo informava gentilmente di non essere un magonò.

I suoi genitori ne erano stati piuttosto stupiti, visto che, al contrario del fratello maggiore, lui non aveva mai mostrato particolari segni di possedere il dono della magia. Per un periodo avevano creduto fosse un legilimes nato, o che avesse La Vista, ma poi avevano capito che era solo dotato di una impressionante intelligenza e di spiccate abilità deduttive.

“Finirai a Tassorosso, perché sei stupido!” l'aveva subito deriso Mycroft, “E i Serpeverde ti faranno esplodere il calderone!”

“Mi basta non finire nella tua stessa Casa di spocchiosi ignoranti ciccioni come te.” aveva risposto con freddezza. E lo pensava davvero.


	2. Il Cappello Parlante

Era imbarazzante. Camminare per la Sala Grande con gli occhi di più di 300 studenti puntati addosso.

Non che gli importasse qualcosa di quello che pensavano di lui, ma inciampare proprio in quel momento, ecco, quello si che l'avrebbe fatto smistare a Tassorosso.

Arrivò a fronteggiare lo sgabello su cui lo attendeva il cappello parlante.

Si girò verso Mycroft, insicuro. Il fratello gli fece un gesto di incoraggiamento, la cravatta dai colori di Corvonero ben stirata e la spilla da prefetto appuntata sul petto.

Prese un profondo respiro.

Prese il cappello e se lo infilò.

“Mmmhhh” sentiva echeggiare nella testa.

“Non Corvonero, non Corvonero!” pensò più intensamente che poteva.

“Perchè?” gli domandò mentalmente il cappello. “Vedo molta intelligenza e astuzia in te, sarebbe la Casa giusta!”

“Non voglio avere mio fratello intorno a dirmi quello che devo fare ventiquattr'ore al giorno!”

“Bene... Allora... Serpeverde!” gridò, e la voce squillante del cappello risuonò per tutta la Sala Grande.

Sherlock poteva chiaramente leggere la delusione sul volto del fratello. Ne fu entusiasta.

Alcuni ragazzini si strinsero per fargli posto al tavolo di Serpeverde.

Un ragazzo più grande, probabilmente del terzo anno, seduto poco distante, gli rivolse un'occhiata assurdamente intesa. Sherlock la sostenne senza difficoltà. Allora il ragazzo gli rivolse un sorrisetto ambiguo e tornò ai suoi affari.

“Chi è quello?” Domandò ad una ragazzina dai capelli scuri che aveva di fianco.

“ Oh, mi hanno detto che si chiama James Moriarty, terzo anno. Sembra un tipo pericoloso.”

“Interessante...”

“Io sono Irene Adler, piacere!”

“Sherlock. Holmes.” le rispose, stringendo la mano che gli veniva porta.

 


End file.
